


Twinkling Lights and Golden Stars

by starsprout



Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: And in love, Christmas fic, Christmas time is here u know what that means..., Fluff, Gross, M/M, Seokwoo is a goof, just fluff, this is disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsprout/pseuds/starsprout
Summary: “The lights…” he whispers. “Makes your eyes even prettier,” Chanhee blinks at him and Seokwoo slowly turns his head back to meet his gaze, his heart leaping out of his chest at the sight of his large grin and sparkly eyes.“You’re sweet, it’s honestly kind of really gross,”
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Twinkling Lights and Golden Stars

“Seokwoo!” The taller pokes his head from out of the kitchen to see the younger hauling in the boxed Christmas tree. 

“Oh!” Seokwoo smiles brightly. “It’s time to decorate finally!” 

“Sure is,” Chanhee sets the box down in their living room and leans against the box that is almost taller than him. “Crack open the carols, baby! I’ll get the decorations!” 

Seokwoo laughs at him and quickly sets up the speaker system and blares ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ throughout their apartment. Chanhee appears with boxes of baubles, tinsel and other decorations with a Santa hat plonked on his head, another one tucked under his arm for Seokwoo. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Seokwoo laughs heartily at him and takes some boxes from his arms. “You always go full out on Christmas.” 

“Christmas is fun!” He cheers as he drops the boxes of decorations on the ground. “Here,” he says wandering towards him. He reaches up on his tiptoes and shoves the Santa hat over Seokwoo's head, laughing at the way the fluffy white pompom hangs over his face. Seokwoo just smiles like an idiot at him. 

“It is with you,” Chanhee’s cheeks grow hot and then he hits his bicep. “Ah stop it. I'll vomit on you if you keep it up.” He mumbles with a disgusted look on his face, but Seokwoo knows he doesn’t mean it. Sure, he might get fed up with his bursting load of affection he has to give out to him, but Seokwoo knows it comforts him.

Seokwoo pouts at him and Chanhee's nose scrunches up. He reaches up on his tiptoes once more and presses his lips to Seokwoo's pouting ones. 

Seokwoo then smiles, wraps his arms around his small boyfriends waist and picks him up, spinning them both in circles while Chanhee screeches at him, clinging onto him in fear of being flung halfway across the room. 

“I love you!” He shouts loudly and Chanhee wriggles free from his grip with a small scowl on his face. “I love you too,” he replies as he adjusts his Santa hat back onto his head. “But last time you spun me around like that—“

“We were drunk!” Seokwoo fights with raised eyebrows. “Look I’m perfectly stable now!” He continues to spin around in circles and Chanhee sighs at his childish antics, his heart secretly beating a little faster in his chest at his innocence. 

Chanhee squawks out when he trips over a box of Christmas decorations. Seokwoo reaches out to grab Chanhee on instinct and due to both his recklessness and his size, Chanhee too tumbles to the ground with a mighty bang. 

Whoever owns the apartment below them, Chanhee feels sorry for them. And he also feels the overwhelming need to apologise for the frequent roof-shaking incidents. 

Even though they’ve been dating for a while now, Chanhee still feels himself get flustered at the closeness of their bodies. 

“Ow,” he whispers out as he stares into Seokwoo's warm eyes. Seokwoo lifts himself off of his body with his elbows, his eyes blown wide with worry. “Shit, sorry,” he rushes out as he rolls off of him. “Is your head okay? Did you hit it on the way down?” He reaches out his head and Chanhee grabs it, allowing him to pull him into a sitting position. 

“Probably,” Chanhee confirms and he smiles gently at Seokwoo when he notices that he’s clearly upset. “I’m fine though! The pompom cushioned my fall!” He still pouts at him and Chanhee sighs. “I’m fine.” He reassures him again. “But did you get hurt?” 

“No,” Seokwoo replies in a murmur. 

“Good,” Chanhee stands up, brushes his hands off on his pants and smiles widely. “Now this tree isn’t going to put itself up, nor is it going to grow arms and decorate itself!” 

Seokwoo’s pout turns into a smile and he nods as he stands. 

  
Chanhee puts the tree together while Seokwoo hangs twinkling fairy lights around the perimeter of their living room. Christmas songs fill their apartment, and Seokwoo sings along to them loudly while Chanhee laughs at him. 

  
Seokwoo slides over to help hand baubles and tinsel on the tree after he sets up the lights that are now twinkling. Pretty coloured light reflects in Chanhee's round eyes and Seokwoo feels like he’s a flustered fumbling teenager again. 

His cheeks turn hot and he tears his gaze away from him, clearing his throat. 

“What is it?” Chanhee asks, totally unaware of his twinkling eyes. He smiles at him again, trying to urge him to tell him and Seokwoo shakes his head. 

  
“The lights…” he whispers. “Makes your eyes even prettier,” Chanhee blinks at him and Seokwoo slowly turns his head back to meet his gaze, his heart leaping out of his chest at the sight of his large grin and sparkly eyes. 

“You’re sweet, it’s honestly kind of really gross,”

The awkward mist of romance shatters into thin air and Seokwoo pouts at his dry reaching boyfriend. “I can always count on you to break the mood,” 

“I’m a good ice breaker,” Chanhee agrees with a nod. 

Seokwoo sighs and shakes his head. “All my attempts at being romantic,” he fakes a sob and Chanhee slaps his shoulder. The taller turns around from hanging tinsel on the tree and pouts at him. “Ah, why do you always hit me?!”

“I never said I didn’t like it when you’re romantic!” Chanhee shouts back.   
  
Seokwoo stares at him with wide eyes before he breaks out into a loud laugh, slapping his younger boyfriends back as he struggles for breath. 

Chanhee stands there with his arms folded over his chest, taking the hits until Seokwoo notices the silence and his laugh thins out awkwardly until he comes to a halt, suddenly flustered.

“You’re kidding,” he mumbles monotonously. Chanhee shakes his head, his lips pressed together. Really, he doesn’t look too impressed, but it’s Chanhee. 

He points at him, eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. 

“Not kidding...” he comes to conclude and Chanhee nods along slowly. 

“So!” Chanhee clears his throat and grabs the last decoration from the box. The golden star sits heavy in his hand. “Don’t stop it, then,” 

Seokwoo stares at him in a state of wonder. “Oh,” he knocks himself out of his stupid daze and nods his head. “Yeah! I won’t! Yeah!”

“Now,” Chanhee lifts his arms up and Seokwoo raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Can you pick me up? I want to put the star on this year.”

Seokwoo beams at him and Chanhee squawks when he picks him up by the waist rather harshly.

They admire the twinkling tree for a few seconds, proud of their hard work. Seokwoo gazes down at Chanhee, distracted for a few seconds by his twinkling eyes again, but he then grins stupidly and Chanhee can only guess what he’s going to say.

“The star is nice and all,” he says calmly and Chanhee grimaces, readying himself. 

“But you’re my star!” He scoops him up in his arms, ignoring Chanhee’s squeals and runs to their bedroom. His foot gets caught on the corner of the rug and he drops Chanhee down onto the bed, himself just barely on the edge of the bed. 

Chanhee sighs with a shake of his head.

“This is why I say Christmas is fun,” he murmurs as he slings his arms around Seokwoo’s neck. 

“You’re a goof,” he laughs as he shakes his head. Seokwoo smiles widely at him. 

“Your goof?” Chanhee gags and Seokwoo pouts.

  
“My goof,” he smiles brightly.

✶

**Author's Note:**

> christmas fics coming for u all!!! merry christmas!


End file.
